Rio de lagrimas y sangre
by citlali uchiha
Summary: El olor se de su sangre lo volvía loco, el sabor de su piel era su tortura. Y haría todo lo posible por recuperar lo que ese día perdido, pues a pesar de que la tomo por la fuerza ella era suya y no la perdería de nuevo .


ESTA ES UNA DE LAS IDEAS MAS RARAS QUE SE ME HAN OCURRIDO Y ME HE INSPIRADO POR LOS FICS DE ITAHINA-SEMPAI ME GUSTA SUS FIC SON CRUDOS Y CON MUCHO DERRAME DE SANGRE ASI QUE ME DIJE POR QUE NO HACER EL MIO Y NADA MEJOR QUE DE MI PAREJA CONSENTIDA JOJJOOJ TENGO EN MENTE QUE SE CORTITO PERO AVER QUE SALE….

NOTA:NARUTO NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN…SI LO FUERAN SAKURA YA HABRIA SOY MALVADA….

RIO DE LÁGRIMAS Y SANGRE.

**CAPITULO 1: LA PRIMERA VEZ**

Solo podía oír los gritos de esas personas que también se encontraban en esa cueva que hacia yo aquí pues hace una semana mi equipo y yo salimos a una misión de rastreo nuestro lavor era localizar el objetivo e informarles a los Anbus pero todo salió mal ese día sufrimos una emboscada y como siempre caí primero Kiba corrió hacia mi pero fue interceptado por un ninja enemigo Shino quiso ayudarlo pero eran demasiados para los dos y cayeron también.

Trate de incorporarme pero mis pies estaban sujetos al suelo por una extraña fuerza active mi byakugan y las cadenas de chakra que me detenían los observe pero que demonios pasaba fue con sentí una presencia acercarse pero donde no lo veía ni si quiera con mi línea sanguina que pasaba solo escuche las palabras que marcarían mi destino- eres perfecta para el tu cuerpo será suficiente una ninja resistirá mas que una humana común y corriente- y todo se volvió negro.

Hacia una semana de eso y no entendía aun que pasaba nadie me hablaba solo se dedicaban a llevarme comida no se supone que un rehén no debería ser tratado así pero que importaba buscaba la forma de poder salir de ahí pero era imposible todo ese lugar estaba protegido me preguntaba que habría pasado con mis compañeros de equipo estarían a salvo y si los no esa idea nunca se formaría en su mente ellos eran fuertes habrán escapado.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando oyó la puerta observo que una joven de su misma edad se acercaba a ella. Tu debes de ser la nueva mm no estas tan mal al menos espero y resistas mas que las otras- resistir mas que quería decir con eso aquella joven la miraba era hermosa del estilo de Haruno-san e Ino-san una ninja sexy.

-Muy bien mi nombre es Karin de ahora en adelante estarás bajo me cuidado así que no te pases de lista conmigo y no tendrás ningún problema entendido- asentí con la cabeza-muy bien empecemos tendremos que darte un buen baño para que sestes presentable para El mmmm nunca le han gustado las mujeres sucias así que desnúdate en seguida vuelvo con lo necesario para el baño- dijo mientras daba la media vuelta y dejaba esa habitación. Mi corazón salto con angustia a caso mi habrían secuestrado para ser entregada aun hombre dijo que no le gustaban las mujeres sucias y que esperaba que resistiera mas que las otras a caso se trataba de un hombre cruel – tan sumida estaba den sus pensamientos que no escucho cuando la joven que se llamaba Karin volvía con un balde de agua y en la otra mano una toallas y con unas pequeñas botellitas de color que dedujo que serian jabones o shampoo – todavía no te desnudas date prisa que casi llega y necesitara descansar y es mejor que te encuentre en su habitación .

Me desnude como ella me lo pidió y por primera vez en mi vida no tu vergüenza de que otra persona me observara desnuda estaba mas preocupada por el sujeto que no tardaría en llegar que tendría que estar lista para cuando el llegara pero para que mi mente lo sabia pero i corazón y cuerpo se negaban a creerlo.

Termine de hace arme con su ayuda en ningún momento me dirigió a palabra solo se dedico a que mi aspecto fuera perfecto me perfumo cada una de la partes de mi cuerpo peino me cabello y me vistió solo con una yucata blanca me dio un ultima mirada y en sus ojos pude ver la lastima que sentía así mi.

Buena estas lista y te ves hermosa a El le agradaras bastante –la oí suspirar pesadamente- bueno muchacha espero que todo salga bien y resistas y te doy un consejo no te opongas y tal vez esta vez a cabe bien mas tarde vendrán a buscarte – me dedico una ultima mirada y se fue .

Temblaba tenia miedo que me paria a caso no sobreviviría que me esperaba con esta persona sabia bien que ultrajaría mi cuerpo ella me aconsejo que no poner resistencia pero como no hacerlo si yo era virgen deseaba que mi primera vez fuera con la persona que yo amaba en este caso Naruto-kun siempre soñé que el seria mi primer y único hombre en mi vida pero mi sueño se vino a bajo por que en unos momentos me la arrebatarían como mi libertad.

Escuche el ruido de la puerta abrirse y observe que la misma chica que me baño hace unos momentos regresaba –se me olvidaba algo – la mire ir un momento con la esperanza de que me dejara ir o solo me usaran como una sirvienta pero me equivoque ella se acerco a mi y me coloco una bolsa de tela sobre mi cabeza – pedio no poder ver tu rostro es la primera vez que pasa esto no lo entiendo así que muchacha prepárate llego la hora- me corazón casi se me sale de mi pecho no no me negaba ella sintió me agarre no pude verle su rostro pero por la forma en la que escuche sus palabras me produjo un poco de confort-esto debe de ser duro para ti pero cada persona tiene un destino u propósito en esta vida piensa que es una misión eres una ninja no es así- asentí con la cabeza – lo vez que rango tienes – cuando estaba a punto de contestarle la puerta se abrió otra vez pero con mas brusquedad –Karin te estas tardando Madara-sama quiera ya que la joven se ha entregada el día de hoy no fue lo que esperaban y necesita una distracción otra vez es estúpido chico se interpuso en sus planes-hai ya estábamos por salir-me aterre había sido secuestrada por Madara Uchiha con el solo propósito de satisfacerlo en la cama.

Mis pasos los sentía pesados quería que ese corredor se hiciera eterno no quería llegar a mi destino sabia lo que pasaría el me tomaría mi cuerpo pero no seguiría el consejo de Karin-san lucharía no dejaría que me tomara tan fácilmente era una Hyuga y los Hyuga nunca se rinden y yo era la heredera y tendría que mostrar el orgullo de mi clan.

Sentí que parábamos y mi acompañante me empujaba hacia dentro de esta solo escuche como la puerta se cerraba de tras mío entre en pánico me gire para poder salir corriendo pero no encontré la manija de la puerta la golpee con toda mi fuerza grite que me ayudaran pero nadie respondía a mi llamado de repente sentí que una mano alrededor de mi cuello y me jala de ahí tirándome así al suelo oí sus pasos acercándose hacia mi me arrastre para alejarme de el pero el se volvió a cercar mas y me tomo por mi brazo y jalo hacia el choque con su pecho duro y frio estaba sin camisa y mi miedo se incremento al pensar que se encontraba ya desnudo listo para cumplir su cometido .Me aleje de el de nueva cuenta y active mi byakugan y mi sorpresa fue mayor cuando observe ala persona que se encontraba conmigo en esa habitación mi futuro verdugo era nada menos que el vengador de konoha Uchiha Sasuke…

….

Hacia mas de 1 año que me había enterado de la verdad acerca de la matanza de mi clan y lo que tuvo que soportar mi hermano al que odie y asesine por creerlo culpable ahora me había unido al mismo grupo al que el se había unido anteriormente Madara Uchiha me había contado la verdad de lo sucedido el estúpido consejo y el maldito hokage ellos lo obligaron hacerlo y mi hermano solo puso una condición para hacerlo que me permitieran segur con vida para que cuando yo creciera y me volviera mas fuerte yo mismo acabara con el y hacia sus culpas serian menos pero yo no permitiría que la estúpida aldea se quedara tranquila yo mismo acabaría con ella y todos sus malditos habitantes con ella konoha dejaría de existir pronto.

Pero mis planes siempre se frustraban ese maldito dobe se interponía en cada uno de ellos parecía un maldito paracito del que no me libraría tal fácilmente mi estrés estaba por los cielos y asi fue como al gran Madara Uchiha se le ocurrió como poder sacar mi gran frustración en eso memento Sexo eso fue lo que me dijo cuando manda a llamar por mi siempre encontraba a mi regreso en mi habitación una aldeana al principio me resistí pero mi hombría y las hormonas de mi edad no me dejaban pensar en claro así que caer en el deseo del la lujuria y cometí mi primera violación pues ellas siempre se resistían y ahora me encontraba en mi habitación esperando mi próxima pero esta vez había pedido de que le cubrieran su rostro no soportaría ver sus caras de agonía suplicándome que no lo hiciera, pero ya no habría piedad para nadie nunca ,nadie la tuvo conmigo yo no la tendría nunca mas con nadie jamás…..por que no quería ver sus rostro esta vez siempre de usar sus cuerpo me corbertia en un demonio cruel y lleno de deseo que en alguna ocasiones me pasa un poco con ellas era sumamente erótico lamer la sangre de sus senos o morderlos hasta que quedaran rojos pero algunas veces ellas de la nada morían en el acto ,o si llegaban a sobrevivir se quitaban la vida cierto nunca entendí el por que lo hacían hasta que Karin me dijo que eso es una de las peores cosas que a una mujer le puede pasar pero como los sentimientos de los demás me valían no me importaba.

Ahora solo podía esperar para probar otra vez el dulce sabor de la mujer quen pronto se convertiría en una mas de la lista

**MATENME ITAHINA –SEMPAI EL LEMOS LO DEJO PARA EL 2 CAP ESTA ALGO MM NO SE SI COMO DESCRIBIRLO SOLO ESPERO Y TE GUSTE NACLARARE ALGUNAS COAS COMO EL QUE SASUKE Y HINATA TIENEN 17 AÑOS KIBA. SHINO ESTAN VIVOS SASUKE YA AMTO A MI AMADO ITACHI Y NO HA SUCEDIDO EL ATAQUE A KONOHA ESE SERA MAS ADELANTE Y PAIN SOLO ES UN SEGUIDOR MAS DE AKATSUKI JEJEJEJ NO SEAN DUROS EN SERIO LO INTENTO Y ESTA HISTORIA ES PARA TI }**

**ITAHINA-SEMPAI **


End file.
